Escapism
by MangleSoul
Summary: Ser el sirviente personal de los Altos tiene sus ventajas como desventajas siendo estas ultimas las cadenas que mantienen a Zim en el Massive y privándolo de su deseo por ser un invasor.


Muchos pensarían que ser el sirviente personal de los Más Altos es estar en la gloría, tener a tu disposición bocadillos exquisitos y exóticos que solamente los irkens de alto rango podían degustar, acceso a los aposentos personales de los Altos, además de tener uno propio con los mejores muebles y avanzada tecnología para complacer todas tus necesidades, portar un uniforme especial que era claramente símbolo de inmunidad ante los ojos de sus superiores, y poder tener voz en cada decisión que ellos tuvieran. Pero toda dicha tiene su costo. No, no le molestaba el tener que complacer cada capricho de los Altos, tener sus prendas en orden antes de que estos despertaran de su ciclo nocturno, informarles de cada detalle destacable sobre la administración de bocadillos y cargamento de armas, además de los nacimientos de los smeets y el progreso de los invasores.

Este último hecho era el único punto a destacar, Zim muchas veces acompañó sus altos a los cuarteles en donde varios invasores regresaban de una conquista exitosa, al principio Zim los veía como seres inferiores, bárbaros en su amplio concepto, no podía entender lo divertido de permanecer en la nada a merced de su suerte, los juegos de azar con muchos dineros en juego y el tener que usar la fuerza bruta para resolver cualquier asunto. Durante esas visitas se mantenía cerca de su Alto Púrpura, ya que este muchas veces lo calmaba con su aroma al percatarse sus antenas tensas y sus gruñidos muy apenas audibles cuando los invasores informaban con orgullo su misión y los percances.

Pero el paso de los años un pequeño deseo fue cobrando vida, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue en la asignación de DOOM parte 1, Zim quedó fascinado al ver los mundos por conquistar tanto por ser grandes enemigos del imperio como por los soldados asignados que eran casi de su generación; si bien esto no le importo en un ayer ahora no pudo resistir el ser parte de ellos, la atención y reconocimiento por su valentía era algo que muchas veces el pequeño irken anhelaba algo que como un sirviente no obtenía y si es que la tenía era por burla. Si era sincero, la atención de sus Altos era grata pero no se compara con los demás que muchas veces hacían sus rituales extraños a los ojos del sirviente como saludos raros o apodos que podrían parecer ofensivos pero eran bien recibidos por el otro. Si bien hubo un tiempo en que intento copiar esos comportamientos con uno de sus compañeros de la sala de control sólo tuvo como respuesta miradas extrañas o simplemente ignorado.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta el deseo de ser un invasor por miedo a cómo sus líderes lo tomarían ya que para su suerte con el paso de las décadas a su lado estos le agarraron cariño, casi más allá de un simple sirviente, Zim se le consideraba entre casi toda la armada irken el "amante" de los Más Altos. Zim al principio pensó que eran celos por sus privilegios pero una vez poniendo atención en los apodos y cariños sutiles se dio cuenta del lío en que se encontraba.

Pero en donde en realidad cedió ante esos comentarios fue cuando una vez un piloto por descuido lo empujo haciendo que el pequeño irken cayera y maltrata su uniforme, toda la sala se quedó en un incómodo silencio, Zim pudo ver el horror del irken que sin dudarlo se dio a la fuga entre la multitud a fin de escapar un terrible castigo; Zim amaba la atención pero claramente esta no, en ese momento todos los ojos de la habitación estaban sobre él, dudando si ayudarlo o escapar.

-¡Zim!- la multitud se apartó para dejar pasar al Más Alto Púrpura que se acercó sin importar golpear a algunos irkens en el camino, Zim intento pararse lo mas rápido posible pero su Alto logro cargarlo haciéndolo quejarse en voz baja al estar a la altura de su superior.

-Mi Alto, Zim está bien- dijo en defensa, sabiendo que Púrpura gustaba de hacer escándalos, ahora lo que menos quería es seguir con esta vergüenza ante toda la armada del Massive.

-Por irken, es tu traje nuevo- detrás de Púrpura apareció Rojo que no se tomó la molestia de ocultar su enojo en su voz. Los ojos de Púrpura vagaron por el traje hasta llegar en donde había una gran mancha de mugre haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Dejó a Zim en el piso y junto a Rojo miraron a sus súbditos que estaban paralizados del miedo, unos cuantos se miraron entre sí mientras que otros agacharon la cabeza.

-Mis Altos...-

-¿Quíen fue el responsable de esto Zim?- Rojo interrumpió al irken.

-Mis Altos Zim no cree que sea necesario...-

-Rojo te pregunto algo, Zim- las antenas de Zim se pegaron a su cráneo, mordiendo su labio inferior ante la mirada penetrante de su líder -Contesta- ordenó.

-Fue un piloto del sector L-039- dijo en un susurro. La mirada de ambos líderes fueron a dar a sus guardias.

-Traiganlo de inmediato- Ordenó Rojo, dándose la vuelta junto con su compañero y detrás de ellos Zim y varios drones de servicio. Desde ese día sus tareas fueron recortadas además de la sobreprotección de sus líderes que en parte ellos se volvieron más fríos ante sus subordinados demostrándolo con el castigó del piloto que fue ser arrojado al espacio por el ducto de basura.

...

Otro día estaba por concluir, sus Altos recibieron cada mensaje de los invasores y Zim informó hasta el más miserable detalle de todo sobre la operación Doom 2 que llegaba a su fin, con quince de diesiocho planetas a merced del imperio. Satisfechos los Altos le dieron la orden a su sirviente de retirarse, Zim se levantó rápidamente de su silla y giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose rápidamente a sus habitaciones privadas, hoy era un día importante que Zim había planeado desde hace ya varios ciclos. Durante su último reporte, se anunció que se realizarán pruebas de ingreso en la academia con el propósito de aumentar la armada del este que había tenido un considerado declive; las bases eran sencillas pero lo complicado era el físico algo que orillo a Zim a entrenar a escondidas de sus Altos y sobretodo de sus compañeros tripulantes que parecían saltarse sus ciclos de sueño por lo que muchas veces tuvo que entrenar en sus habitaciones en vez del área de entrenamiento que se encontraba a solo unos pasillos del centro de control, un fastidio sin duda.

Si bien se le tenía prohibido salir del Massive había un ligero detalle en esa regla y era el que un irken de mayor rango lo acompañara en todo momento, si bien fue un desafío crear una excusa convincente para que uno de ellos lo acompañara y más que este omitiera el informarle a sus Altos, al final del día lo consiguió. Solo faltaba descargar las coordenadas del planeta que en donde se realizarán las pruebas. Al tener todo listo en su tableta, fue a prepararse con un traje de entrenamiento debajo de su uniforme habitual para evitar sospechas. Una vez satisfecho tanto en su cuarto como en los pendientes para sus Altos, salió con tableta en mano hacia el punto de reunión.

Con algo de angustia miraba hacía atrás en cada vuelta, no sabía si era la adrenalina por las pruebas o el estar desobedeciendo a sus Altos que lo han regido desde el momento en que pisó aquella nave ¿Iba en contra de su programación? ¿Siempre fue programado para ser el sirviente de los Más Altos? esas preguntas empezaron a hacer eco en su mente hasta que se percató que estaba llegando casi al punto de reunión. Un mensaje llegó a su tableta, el susto fue tal que casi deja caer la tableta. Molesto dudo en abrir o no el mensaje pero en caso de dudas optó por verlo. En anunciaba la germinación nuevos smeeth en el área ZD-10 que era aparentemente nueva. Zim suspiro irritado y programó una la vista a esa área para sus altos, solo estaba entrando en pánico por tonterías, tenía que relajarse.

-¿Sucede algo?- una voz lo llamo haciendo que Zim gritara. Dejó caer lo que tenía en sus garras y sacar sus garras de su PAK en defensa. Cuando vio quién estaba allí, mirando a su Más Alto Rojo con una mirada pesada pero con una sonrisa cálida, Zim cerró su PAK y le hizo pequeña reverencia.

-Mi Alto- dijo lo mas calmado posible y levantando su tableta sin dejar de despegar sus ojos de los de su superior que cambio su expresión a una neutra-¿Necesita algo mi Alto?-

-En realidad tengo curiosidad sobre algo ¿Qué haces tan alejado de tus habitaciones?-

-Bueno mi Alto Rojo, solo vine a supervisar unos asuntos de último momento- Contestó inseguro. El Más Alto ladeó la cabeza, confundido -¿Y que estás supervisando exactamente?-

-Al parecer las tropas del Massive han presentado...-

-Calla. Eres un pésimo mentiroso- Hablo de forma tajante, acercándose a su sirviente que abrazo con fuerza su tableta y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo -Habla.-

-Zim no tiene nada que decir, solo estaba...-

-Te di una orden Zim- las antenas temblaron erráticamente y sin otra opción se aclaró la garganta.

-Zim tiene intenciones de asistir a las pruebas para los nuevos candidatos a invasores-

-¿Sin nosotros? ¿A qué se debe esto?-

-Zim está cansado de estar aquí en el Massive… Zim quiere ver más allá de estas paredes mi Alto... Zim quiere ser un invasor.-

Rojo permaneció junto a él en silencio, ante la extrañeza del momento hizo que Zim intentara escapar pero las antenas rígidas de su líder lo hizo pensar dos veces al igual que el rostro impasible de Rojo observando detenidamente con ambas manos en la espalda a su fiel sirviente.

-A Púrpura no le gustara eso- gruñó en voz baja, los ojos rojizos hicieron contacto con los ojos rosados, Zim tembló ante la declaración de su líder -Te hemos dado todo ¿y así nos lo agradeces?-

-¡No mi Alto! Zim no tenía esas intenciones...- Zim gemía de miedo, arrepintiéndose hasta los huesos de ser honesto con su líder, causando que los ojos del Más Alto Rojo se abrieran en estado de shock.

-Ya me di cuenta, eres un egoísta Zim.- Red dio un paso adelante solo para tomarlo por las antenas, acercandolo hasta casi gritarle a centímetros de su cara. -Muchos moririan por vivir en el Massive, muchos moririan por tan siquiera tener alguno de los privilegios que tu tienes ¡¿y quieres tirar todo a la borda por una estúpida idea?!-

Tales acusaciones terminó ferozmente. En su ataque verbal Zim solo pensaba en maneterse firme, no iba a permitir mas humillaciones, no mas abuso por sus altos pero ahi estaba a unos centímetros del suelo siendo escupido por uno de ellos que no tenía intenciones de dejar pasar tal traición. Si bien Zim jamas tuvo intenciones de dañarlos por primera vez en su miserable vida deseo que se le desactivara el PAK como castigo, tan solo pensar en Purpura y como este demandaría su castigo, su Squeedly-Spooch parecía retorcerse ante ese horrible pensamiento -¿Pensaste en Púrpura tan siquiera?- mirando a Zim con ojos ilegibles -¿Pensaste tan siquiera en lo angustiados que estaríamos si es que algo te llegara a pasar? No sobrevivirías ni cinco minutos en batalla. Tu lugar es estar en el Massive, junto a mi y Púrpura ¿¡Qué tan difícil es que entiendas eso!?-

Zim se tensó aún más ante el tono pero intento seguir fiel a su palabra, ahora parecía instinto era el regresarele sus hechos -Zim está cansado de no tener un propósito digno, Zim también tiene el derecho de elegir ¡Zim también tiene una voz y quiere que por un momento sea escuchada!-

-¡Suficiente!- Una pierna metálica rozó la mejilla del sirviente. Red miró horrorizado al pequeño irken que empezaba a derramar lágrimas y se mezclaba con la sangre, en un intento por detener el sangrado toco su mejilla manchando la manga del uniforme con esta, un liquido violeta empezó a brotar con mas intensidad y con ello también la intensidad del llanto.

-Código 7062- las patas del PAK de Zim salieron sin previo aviso levantando al irken. Rojo emitio un zumbido suave pero profundo que surgió de lo profundo de su garganta con la esperanza de calmar a su sirviente, si bien dejo de llorar no le dio el privilegio de verlo a la cara ya que con intento de negarlo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y permaneció en posición fetal dejando en claro sus intenciones haciendo que Rojo dejara de hacerlo y dando su espacio.

-Regresa a tu habitación Zim y no salgas hasta nuevo aviso-

-Si mi Alto...- susurro el pequeño irken mientras las patas metálicas se alejaban dejando solo al Más Alto Rojo que siguió con la mirada su irken hasta que esté dobló la esquina .

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. No se si la continuare en un futuro [lo mas seguro es que sí pero luego suceden cosas y ahí queda].**

**EN FIN. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer...**


End file.
